


You're my idiot

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex can't cook, Alex is a horny dork who needs attention, Bad Cooking, Cooking, Eliza's done with his shit tbh, F/M, Fluff, Hamliza, I love him but come on, Married Fluff, all i post is hamliza, anyways cooking, at all, cooking together, please help Alex he needs sleep and a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-22 00:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22640191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alex tries to help Eliza cook and it goes horribly.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	You're my idiot

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Wattpad where I post a lot more, it's paper_rings
> 
> I have lost all my brain cells so here

Alexander rubbed his temples. He felt like some of his brain cells died reading the letter that Jefferson sent him, about their current situation at work. No matter how much he tried to explain as clearly as possible, Jefferson didn't understand. 

His head was starting to pound, so he walked away from his desk, looking for Eliza. She was the only person who could quiet the thoughts constantly running through his head. He didn't know how Eliza figured out how to do it. He felt much less stressed when he was with her, whether they were cuddling or-

He checked the bedroom, but she wasn't in there. Then he looked in the kitchen and she was there, cooking. Alex had often wanted to learn how to cook, but every time something went horribly wrong. The last time Eliza had tried to teach him, he almost burned down the house. 

Since then he had avoided trying to cook. Still, he always was on the look for something to help with around the house: doing laundry, helping Philip with his lessons, cleaning, and more. He couldn't care less that it was a woman's job, he just loved providing for their family.

"Hello, my love." he said, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Don't tell me you're going to try and help me cook again." she said, putting the knife far from Alexander.

"My very own wife, humiliating me, I don't know if I can go on..." Alexander said, pretending to be hurt by her words.

"Poor little you." Eliza mused, booping his nose.

"In all seriousness, is there any way I can help? I know I'm a wreck, but I just want to help you out, Betsey." he asked.

She squinted her eyes at him.

"Well, you can bring me the carrots from the pantry?"

"Anything for you, my angel." he said, and Eliza laughed at his attempt at sounding romantic.

Alexander made a show of presenting her the carrots, dramatically handing her them, as if she was the queen and he was merely her slave.

She scoffed at him and set down the carrots on the counter. Alexander stood next to her, watching with interest as she chopped the carrots.

"Do you think I could h-"

"No." 

"Please, I promise, I won't cut my finger off." Alexander begged, looking up at Eliza with pleading eyes.

Eliza looked him up and down as if she was contemplating whether or not she should trust him, but then she gave in.

"You know, you're lucky you're so darn cute, you idiot." She said, trying to sound angry, but letting her amusement seep into her voice.

Alexander's face lit up, and Eliza pushed the cutting board between them. 

She let him hold the knife, putting her hand on top to guide him. 

"Always cut away from you." she said, still guiding his hand. After a few minutes, he had the hang of it. Eliza kept a watchful eye on him, and then went to grab the dough. 

As soon as she got back, Alexander was almost done, so she took her eyes off him to focus on kneading the dough. But the moment she did, she felt Alexander flinch, and then freeze in fear.

Oh god.

She looked over, and there was a deep cut on his thumb, just under the nail. She was just about to yell at him, but she saw the fear on his face, and decided against it.

It took a few minutes for the pain to come, and it hit Alex like a train and he yelped, holding his thumb. Eliza grabbed his hand so she could see how deep the cut was.

"Alexander, honey, you really have to be careful. I told you to cut away from yourself." 

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I just wanted to help..." 

Eliza grabbed a bandage from the medicine drawer, and then grabbed a container of water. She put it over the stove for a few minutes, noting that Alexander was getting hysterical. She found a clean cloth and dipped it in the hot water, and pressed it over the cut.

"Eliza, that hurts!" he whisper-yelled, his voice a much higher pitch than it normally was.

"Be quiet, you big baby. It'll hurt less if it's a clean wound." 

She removed the cloth once the bleeding had stopped, then bandaged his finger. 

"Can I still help you out?" he asked, cradling his hand.

"No." she said, and his face fell.

"Am I not allowed to cook anymore?" he asked, hopefully.

"To try to cook." she corrected.

"Am I allowed to try to cook anymore?" he asked.

"No."

"But can I stay in the kitchen?" 

"Sure. But you're not allowed within three feet of a knife."


End file.
